


野

by honeymak



Category: Nyongtory - Fandom, 龙tory - Fandom, 龙特
Genre: M/M, 野战, 龙攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymak/pseuds/honeymak
Summary: 野战梗龙攻
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 24





	野

「野」

by 南瓜。

温馨别致的房子里亮着柔和灯光，像普通人家一样，电视吵杂的声音，还有厨房忙碌的声响。

权志龙盘着腿嘴里嘎吱嘎吱的嚼着零食看综艺节目，笑得东倒西歪喘不上气似的，在厨房给他榨果汁的李昇炫像老妈子一样唠叨 ，“哥~吃东西的时候别笑那么厉害小心噎着了！”

“嗯？什么？”榨汁机的轰鸣声有点大，权志龙没听清，竖起了小耳朵。

李昇炫好脾气的又说了一次。

还是没听清。

恰好橙汁榨好了，李昇炫小心的拿起端到一旁，顺手就清洗起榨汁机来，刚开始洗就听到哒哒哒的声音由远而近，一听就知道权志龙又不穿鞋了。侧头看那家伙果然赤着脚抱着一包薯片屁颠颠的跑来，一靠近李昇炫又犯软骨病，软趴趴的贴在他背后，下巴搁在李昇炫肩窝，“宝宝说什么呀？”

看这个哥听自己一句话都要这么乖乖跑过来听，心里暖的不行，下意识就软了声调，“说你呀，吃东西的时候别笑太厉害，会噎着的。”顺手把橙汁递给他，自己也拿了一杯，不理身后的软骨龙就往客厅走，后面功力深厚的人竟然还能就着这姿势一起贴着往外挪。

走到沙发边，李昇炫拿过他手里的橙汁一起放到茶几上，肩膀使力一顶，权志龙便有默契的顺着这道力给甩到了沙发上，姿势配合满分。

把薯片递给李昇炫让他也一起吃，好东西嘛要跟小男友一起分享，李昇炫犹豫了一下还是接过吃了，“哥，你还吃这些，不怕小肚子越来越大喔。”戳戳权志龙有点小肉肉的肚肚，又戳戳听了这话不满鼓着的小脸。

“那...那你最近瘦了，多吃点。”权志龙思考后得出了这样的结论，让李昇炫哭笑不得，这哥，分明就是要自己也养胖点儿。

吃了薯片喝了橙汁，权志龙满足的拍拍肚子，那样子看得李昇炫直想笑，这哥真像个小孩子似的。

“呀昇炫~我们去散散步吧~这样就不会胖啦。”权志龙整个人横趴在李昇炫大腿上，手指揪着李昇炫跟他同款的熊猫图案睡裤，侧着头，眼睛亮亮的。

李昇炫看了看挂钟，晚上八点刚过，也正是散步时间，散散饭气也好，于是点头附和了，推推身上的人示意他起来，“那快去换衣服吧。”

那赖皮鬼扭了两扭不肯起，“啊哟，全身疼，要昇炫亲亲才能好！”最近演了权专务的这位哥啊，演技那是节节攀升，不知道的还以为是挨了多少揍呢。

李昇炫忍俊不禁，像抱孩子一样把他捞起来兜着，像抱着一个大型婴儿，“喔~是吗？我们志龙宝宝哪里痛呀？”

“叔叔，我全身都疼，你给我看看嘛！”权志龙万分配合，瞬间进入了小孩角色，只是行为完全不像一个小孩，手指隔着睡衣戳了戳李昇炫的乳珠，加上那一声带着奶音的叔叔，李昇炫硬了。

瞬间很安静，李昇炫脸上热烘烘的，不用想都知道多红。

权志龙看了他反应，头一下就埋在他胸口，全身颤抖，肩膀一耸一耸，分明是在努力忍笑。

“呀！不许笑！我去换衣服了哼！”一把将笑疯了的人扔到地毯上，恼羞成怒的小熊猫气哼哼的走了，地毯上的人更加毫不掩饰大笑出声，小熊猫把地跺得咚咚响回了房。

李昇炫出来的时候权志龙已经在衣帽间换好了休闲装，靠在门口玩儿手机，李昇炫一眼看到被他踩着的鞋后跟，“鞋子好好穿。”

“内~~”乖乖听话的志龙宝宝。

两人住的地方附近有一所贵族学校，环境非常好，经常没通告的时候，两个人都会来散散步，咳，也就是谈谈情说说爱，门口的保安大叔都认得这两个总戴着口罩遮得严严实实的小伙子了。

第一次来的时候，大叔还以为是打劫的，挥舞着警棍把他俩吓得够呛，后来摘下口罩，大叔为俩人颜值震惊继而迷昏了头，虽然不认识他们，但仍然被攻陷放行了。

这俩男娃娃，一看就是好娃，因为好看！大叔坚信！

礼貌的跟大叔打了招呼，在大叔慈（chi）祥（han）的目光中俩人走进了校园，熟门熟路的往操场方向去。

这个时间学生们都在晚自习，静悄悄的，偶尔有小池塘边的青蛙呱呱叫唤几声，课室透过来的灯光朦朦胧胧，权志龙尾指偷偷勾着李昇炫的无名指，一晃一晃。

晚上操场其实并不开门，有一道铁闸门锁着，但是缝隙比较大，他们俩也不胖，可以钻过去。

权志龙柔软灵活，嗖一下就蹿了过去，站在一旁等李昇炫。李昇炫先是跨了右腿，正要挪过屁股的时候，被稍微卡住了，权志龙就看着李昇炫在那使劲儿收缩臀部，直接捂着肚子笑得摔在了地上，“哈哈哈哈哈哈昇炫~哈哈哈你~哈哈哈你不是瘦了吗~屁股没减到？？”

“你闭嘴你！你今儿就没说过一句中听话！”李昇炫再次恼羞成怒，用了劲儿好歹把自己挪了过去，可屁股夹得生疼，捂着熊猫屁股嘶嘶吸气，权志龙秉承自家小孩要自己心（sao）疼（rao）的态度，一把捂上那蜜桃臀给他揉了起来，可这屁股吧刚刚遭受了重创，一揉反而更疼了，李昇炫嗷嗷叫着跑开，边跑边骂骂咧咧，“你走开走开！不要跟你一起走了！”

权志龙赶紧撒腿儿追，李昇炫看他追过来也撒丫子跑，慢慢不知为何就变成了追逐战，谁也不肯慢下来，最后足足跑了半个圈，李昇炫还是被追上了，从后面被权志龙半扑半抱的禁锢住，紧紧贴在一起，两个人就这么保持动作，慢慢往前默契的踱着步子，心脏本来杂乱无章的激烈跳动好像找到了同步频率。

“不生气啦？”权志龙凑到眼前肉肉的耳垂上吻了一口，带着讨好撒娇的意味，李昇炫没吭声，抿着笑用小肉手捏了捏权志龙握着他的手心当做回应。

跟自己不一样，权志龙的手修长有力，手心干燥，摸起来有些许粗糙，却特别让人有安全感。

两个人就这么逛了几圈，出了操场，来到篮球场旁边的一片乱石草林，那儿的草长得有成人小腿高，还有很多巨大的石头，俩人经常爬上去大石头躺着看星星，嗯对，还是有点幼稚又蜜汁浪漫的恋爱桥段。

“真好呀，好安静，星星好多。”出操场时再次经历了夹屁股之痛的李小熊猫并排躺在权志龙旁边喟叹着，身下的石头有点冰凉，伸着小肉手朝天空抓抓，被萌到的权志龙把那手包起来，塞到自己嘴里咬了一口那肉肉的手指，小熊猫莫名就害羞了，垂了眼睫，“啊哥…干嘛这样…”

权志龙没说话，静静盯着李昇炫，周围只有篮球场那边透过来的一丝灯光，加之月光倾泻，显得李昇炫的皮肤都是乳白色的，仿佛是至纯玉石，纯粹之中蕴藏极致诱惑。

等李昇炫抬眼的时候，权志龙的脸已经凑到了他跟前了，惊呼还未出口，便被封住了嘴儿，只余一声轻哼，还被滑腻灵活的舌头攻城略地，奈何对方吻技也相当了得，李昇炫没一会儿便昏了头，搂上了对方脖颈。

最后晚自习的下课铃响起来的时候，两个人都吓了一跳，下意识瞬间分开，权志龙第一时间低头看李昇炫，眸色更深。

眼下的李昇炫，像受惊的小兔一般，眼睛瞪得大大的，却因为被情欲氤氲，红了一圈。衬衫已经被自己解了一半扣子，露出一边俏立着的乳珠，胸膛和脖子上点点红痕，是自己刚刚留下的。

再往下看看，小熊猫的裆部，鼓鼓囊囊的，明显是有了反应。

“呀！光天化日之下你干啥呢！”找回理智的李小熊猫一把推开身上的男朋友，赶紧跳下了大石头。

但很明显，人是清醒了，但是智商还没上线。

权志龙跟着跳了下来，把意欲逃走的李昇炫控制在他和大石头之间，这叫石咚，“笨蛋，这是大晚上啊。”

“不管，我要回家！”今晚第三次恼羞成怒的李小熊猫，脸都涨红了，想推开身上的流氓却没推动，急得不得了。

这样的李昇炫，就好像急着要在寝室门禁前回去的高中生，却被校门外的小混混拦住了一样，干净青涩，诱人可口。权志龙看他这个样子，便更想逗他，用下身已经半硬的地方顶了顶他，“小弟弟，要去哪里呀？”

不成想这一顶李昇炫就软了腿，权志龙眼疾手快一把搂住他的腰，两个人不是本意的紧贴在一起，权志龙侧头耳语，“小弟弟好敏感…好主动呀…”

“你…闭嘴…”软糯羞涩的抗拒更像是邀请，权志龙贴着他的下身更硬了，仿佛都感觉到了那物体灼人的温度，让李昇炫都快要哭了。

不远处有下了晚自习之后来散步或打篮球的学生，三三两两走过，李昇炫感觉都快疯了，怎么这种时候，身体给出的回应反而越来越强烈呢。

进入了篮球场的学生们开始了激烈的对抗，当然是不会注意这里的，况且这里非常隐秘，石头把他们都遮住了，也看不见，但羞耻感仍然折磨着李昇炫。

“哥…回去…回去我再给你好不好…”扛不住的李小熊猫用软软的声音哄着自家男友，希望他能放过自己。

话音刚落就听到自己裤链被拉开的声音，扣子自然也被瞬间解开，然后下面哇凉哇凉的，挺翘臀部也无法挽留绝情离开的内裤，命根子狠狠跳了一下，是被某只不由分说就握上去的大手温度给烫的。

“啊！啊哥！不要！”失声叫了出来的李昇炫又赶紧捂上了自己的嘴，急急摇着脑袋。

权志龙知道他的心理防线快要崩塌，索性蹲了下来，亲自含上了李昇炫半硬的分身，李昇炫一下弓了身子，呜咽出声，“哥....呜...别在这里...”言语上虽是拒绝着，但是没捂着嘴儿的另一只手却抚上了权志龙的头发，要摁不摁的稍微用着力 。

“别怕，没人看见的。”权志龙知道他这个动作就是默许，也不管他嘴上如何拒绝，就把李昇炫的硬物深深含入了嘴里，舌头灵巧舔舐，李昇炫腰整个都酥了，双手撑在权志龙肩上借力，也没心思捂嘴了，只能靠意志力控制自己别喊出声，但哪里忍得住，呜呜嗯嗯的声音在静谧的草林显得特别清晰，李昇炫都感觉要被听见了。

偏偏权志龙一秒都不放过他，舔过了柱身，含吮顶部，发出啧啧水声，还不时用软滑的舌尖戳刺那小孔，下面两个圆圆的家伙他也用手揉弄着，李昇炫舒服得双腿都打着颤，全身大部分重量都压在了权志龙肩上。透过朦胧水光，看到权志龙探着小舌头，眼帘微垂，没化妆的脸特别稚嫩，与舌尖上抵着的粗大物体，形成鲜明对比，更显淫靡，他的嘴边都溢了不少口水和粘液，月光下显得晶亮。

远处传来细碎的脚步声，好几个人的，应该只是路过，但李昇炫仍然吓得浑身紧绷。然后慢慢的听到了交谈的声音，就在他们所处的大石头另一侧的校道上，还没到他们附近时，李昇炫赶紧推着权志龙的脑袋，只是哪有什么力气，浑身酥软得不像话，权志龙也没当回事儿，权当情趣，极有耐心的取悦着小男友，在蘑菇头上又吸又舔，李昇炫感觉自己受不了了，听到那些人快到最接近自己的地方，喘着气儿赶紧再推人，“哥~哥有人~别弄了啊~啊啊~嗯…”

李昇炫心理生理都承受着巨大刺激，迫不得已再次用手紧紧捂住嘴，而那两个学生已经走到了离他们非常近的地方，双方之间就相隔着那块巨大的石头，其中一个女生嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，“啊…刚刚好像听到有谁在叫…”

安静中这句话特别清楚，这回连权志龙都吓了一跳，下意识的作出了吞咽动作，这可苦了李昇炫。权志龙的口腔内本就又湿又热，温温柔柔的吸着自己最脆弱的地方，李昇炫舒服得已经临近释放，大腿肌肉蓄势待发般轻微痉挛，权志龙那一下吞咽，就好像一个快要溺水的人，突然一个大浪卷来，抓不住任何东西，只能沉沦。

几乎那一瞬李昇炫就射了，只来得及推了一把权志龙，用尽力气咬紧牙关忍住呻吟，全身绷得死紧，硬物边射边翘着脱离权志龙的口腔，一半的浊液射到了权志龙脸上，还有几滴在头发上。李昇炫连呼吸都不敢，权志龙亦然，垂着眸子，眼中星光熠熠，他的嘴微张着，软舌稍稍前伸，像呈上了一些什么，仔细一看，啊，是李小熊猫射出来的珍贵精华，一滴都不敢漏。

权志龙也不知道在想什么，竟然一手又握住那半软的分身撸了几下，非逼得那可怜的小孔又吐出了一点浊液，被他舔掉，李昇炫整个人都要软倒了，权志龙小心翼翼不弄出声音的站起来，无声的把李昇炫的东西吐到自己手心，举给李昇炫看，邀功似的，李昇炫才不领情，狠狠瞪了一眼。

外头的女生似乎不敢进来看，因为也没再听到声音了，旁边另外一位女生神助攻，“哪会有人啊乌漆嘛黑的，指不定还有蛇呢！咬你咋办！”

本想一探究竟的女生马上吓得退了几步，拉着闺蜜急匆匆就走了。

听到匆匆离开的脚步声，李昇炫终于松了懈大喘气儿，“呀权志龙，你是不是.....喂！喂喂？？你别别别！！”这心还悬着没落下呢，就被权志龙站起来推着他背过身的动作吓一大跳，这个人不会是...想在这里...那个吧？？？

这位少年你没想错。

权志龙把他背过身去，偏生李昇炫一点儿反抗力气都没有，被他得了手，就着手里的浊液就摸上了那个羞涩紧闭的小口，“乖宝宝，都做到这儿了，不如多做点儿。”

“你就是个流氓....”自知已经无法停下的李昇炫咬牙切齿。

权志龙的手指已迫不及待滑入一根，他听到李昇炫的控诉抿唇忍笑，另一手轻掐李昇炫的下巴把他脸侧过来，细细啄吻那因为恼怒而紧抿的猫咪唇，“你不就喜欢我流氓吗…”趁他想要张口反驳，便长驱直入，用自己舌头把李昇炫的嘴填满，舌尖灵活触碰他的上颚还有更深入的地方，齿列也被照顾，没一会儿李昇炫嘴角就溢了涎水。

手指在紧热的甬道四处揉摁，没一会儿已经感觉到些微湿润，权志龙把手指微微抽出一些，打算连同第二根一起进去，没想手指才抽了小半，李昇炫的臀部便紧跟了过来，显然是不舍挽留，权志龙顿住了，好不容易才忍住了笑意。

李昇炫意识到自己行为的时候就已经把脸埋在自己臂弯里，夜色昏暗，秋风微凉，也掩盖不住的燥热。

权志龙的手向来灵巧，蛇一样探入了李昇炫被解了过半扣子的衬衫，那两颗早已挺立等待已久的小豆豆，被轮番轻揉慢捻，一阵阵往上窜的快感像电流，把李昇炫刺激得微微弓着背，呜咽声从臂弯处传来。

“有这么想要？”此时权志龙已经加入了第二根手指，平时在床上就爱言语折磨李昇炫的人，当然也不会放过刚才的反应， “说话嘛....是不是想要了？”

李昇炫把头埋得更深了，才不让这个坏人得逞。

体内的手指像是长了眼，精准的就点在了敏感区域上，并没有用力给予刺激，而是像羽毛一样轻盈抚触，李昇炫不由自主的收紧甬道想要加大摩擦，翘臀也不着痕迹的悄悄晃动。

这一切可尽在权志龙掌控中，李昇炫害羞的小动作也看了个清，“想要吗？”还是这个问题，问过了还使了力揉摁，大概是给点儿甜头？

李昇炫已经被那几下揉摁刺激得抬起了头，脖颈扬得高高的，“要做就快....你...呜...嗯....哥...”坏心眼儿的又摁了几下，像一个开关似的，一摁就有反应。

嗬，玩心大起，不亦乐乎。

高昂的脖颈惹得权志龙倾身舔舐，从线条流畅美好的肩颈线细细舔弄，慢慢往上，不时吮咬，每咬一下，李昇炫就瑟缩一下，可体内的手指在作乱，乳珠也还被逗弄着，多处刺激让李昇炫有些无措，喉间发出似有若无的呜咽。

手臂撑着的大石头凹凸不平且冰冷，吹过来的风也带着些许寒凉，可偏偏身体的火愈发烧得旺，权志龙像包围着他的火舌，四处都被他点燃，连他呼出的气息，已经到达自己耳垂濡湿的吻，都带着炙热，让自己理智渐渐湮灭。

不远处学生们还在挥汗如雨的进行课后自由活动，这边嘛…不也是么…大汗淋漓的，活动着。

权志龙的软舌已经入侵李昇炫的耳廓，把他的耳朵舔得湿漉漉，甚至色情无比的探入耳洞，舌尖蠕动的水声在李昇炫大脑无限放大，着实羞耻，“哥...别弄了...”

沙哑泣音在权志龙耳中比任何旋律都要来的动听。

厚实可爱的耳垂被叼着轻咬，舌尖挑动，“昇炫，裤子脱了吧？嗯？”权志龙染着蛊惑意味的话语。

其实李昇炫的裤子都已经全部滑落了，就差把脚抽出来，昨晚被权志龙强行套上的熊猫图案内裤也堪堪挂在膝关节处，要掉不掉的样子，“可是...在这里...我...”在大自然之中裸奔还是需要勇气啊，李昇炫支支吾吾的无法答应这个要求。

“好嘛乖...没事的...”一边哄着人，一边悄悄搂紧李昇炫的腰把他往上一提，用一只脚连胖次带外裤勾掉，下身衣物就这么脱离了李昇炫，李昇炫哭丧着脸软绵绵的抗议，“喂你这是趁火打劫啊！”

安抚炸毛的李小熊猫并没有多难，那在穴里已经活动自如的手指加到了三根，似被温热的水包围，不管摁到哪儿都能引起李昇炫的战栗。

是想要了，但是说不出口。

权志龙小心抽出手指，李昇炫刚稍带不满的嘤咛出声，整个人就被转过来背靠在大石头上。

权志龙今儿穿的裤子是松紧腰，一扯就连同胖次一块儿下拉，精神的小志龙迫不及待探了头，一点一晃的跟李昇炫比划，看着这个又爱又恨的大家伙，李昇炫不由得就拿肉乎的小手拍了拍那顶端，嘴上也饶不过，“讨厌你，还嘚瑟。”

一把摁住李昇炫使了坏就想往后藏的肉手，强制性再次覆上那硬物后，权志龙开始顶胯，硬挺的家伙在李昇炫又软又热的小手里进出，蘑菇头冒出的粘液濡了李昇炫半手，他竟觉得这就好像是进入了自己身体一样。

真的是想要，仍旧说不出口。

李昇炫双眼似有点点星光，亮亮的看着手里的硬物，微启着唇，发出自己也不知道怎么冒出来的轻吟，反正下衣早已失踪，双腿解放，他抬起一条腿，鞋子还在脚上，不知怎的倍添淫靡。那腿目标明确，缠上面前的人精瘦腰部，往自己方向收紧，配合着把手里的硬物往下推，邀请到那个湿透了的穴口，“志龙..干进来....”

叮铃，欢迎光临。

谁都无法拒绝爱人如此直接的要求。

权志龙一手托着他缠着自己后腰的腿，在李昇炫刻意的配合中一顶便全部没入，饥渴已久的肉壁紧紧缠住突然闯入的粗硬，不肯放开，直绞得权志龙有了射意，拍了拍李昇炫紧绷的肉臀，“放松点宝贝儿...”

“唔..快点儿...门禁时间快到了..”李昇炫软软扒着权志龙的后颈，细细抚触，语调低哑慵懒，他竟自己前后摆腰，那得了感觉启唇喘息的模样，权志龙感觉自己要炸了。

紧摄住李昇炫的唇，同时下身猛地开始攻击，把李昇炫反应不及的那几声尖叫封在吻里转为了闷哼，不然要是叫了出来，旁边篮球场的人耳朵好点儿都听得到。

“小弟弟你放心...保准让你...准时回宿舍..”不再废话，故意每一下都精准的顶弄在他体内最敏感的地方，李昇炫想叫又不敢叫，只得一声声短促的哼着，没一会儿就糊了一脸的生理泪水，那模样既无助又可怜。

权志龙最喜欢他这种欲罢不能的样子，让人愈发想蹂躏，想逗弄，简直不想放过他。

感觉快要忍不住声音了，李昇炫赶紧咬住了自己的食指指节，堵住想要放肆呻吟的冲动，权志龙赶紧把那手拿下，低头看已经有不浅的牙印，心疼得不行，下意识就低头含住那手指舔舐，软嫩的舌尖小心翼翼滑过，酥麻感带起的战栗让李昇炫头发都发麻，感觉自己没救了，只要被权志龙碰过的地方，全都是火。

权志龙停了动作，微微弯腰，托着李昇炫的臀部使力，“上来宝贝儿。”除了顺从别无他法，李昇炫只能挤出一点力气，用点着地的那条腿一蹬，权志龙默契的一夹一托，稳稳的抱住了小笨熊。李昇炫却觉得那话儿进入自己体内更深了，直直戳着敏感点而去，整个人抖得不行，偏生这个姿势安全感不足，自己只好像考拉一样挂在权志龙身上，双腿一点也不敢松懈的紧勾着对方的腰，“志龙....嗯...”

“没事儿，我抱紧你了。”知道李昇炫的不安，权志龙双手交叉从后面稳稳的托在他臀部上，这个姿势让李昇炫稳定得多。

突然篮球的砰砰声由远及近，往他们这个方向逼近，很快有追逐的脚步声一并传来，内心惊慌的李昇炫绷得死紧，后穴也用力一收，然而受折磨的分明是另一个人，“唔....放松昇炫..夹死我了...”

捡球的人已经朝这边跑来，球咕噜噜的滚过来，就停在离他们不远的另一块大石边上，权志龙赶紧托抱着李昇炫往旁边跨了两大步隐藏起来，可那两步动作带起的颠簸让硬烫的分身在李昇炫体内狠杵了两下，“哥...呜...我...”李昇炫哭腔已非常明显，分明是快受不了。

权志龙突然发现，他们人是躲起来了，但是...李昇炫被脱下的胖次和外裤还在原地受冷风吹，稍微清醒过来的李昇炫显然也想到这一点，两个人紧绷着不敢动。幸好，对方急着捡球也没有留意附近的地上有什么东西，找到球便匆匆离去回到球场。

两个人这才发现彼此都紧紧缠着对方，一个紧紧掐住对方的肩颈，一个...掐住对方的..嗯..屁股。

不知是谁先吻上谁的，或许也并不重要，就着这个姿势，两个人吻得难舍难分，李昇炫的猫咪嘴被吮吸得似乎都红肿了不少。他的上腭特别敏感，权志龙最喜欢集中攻击这里，轻轻像羽毛扫过一样舔触，李昇炫就会敏感得整个人都颤抖着紧紧缠上来索要更多。

就像现在，李昇炫双腿紧紧纠缠着自己，身体也难耐扭动，溢出嘴角的涎水沾湿了二人下巴，双唇不知疲倦的吸舔着对方的舌，“唔哥..用力....”渐渐这样缓慢的蹭动满足不了李昇炫，难得的开口索求。

“好，满足你。”更难得的是权志龙没有再折磨逗弄他，听话的手一紧，下身猛地一顶，这一下顶得李昇炫又痛又爽，灵魂似乎都要脱离身体，张着嘴都没有叫出来。权志龙又连着一阵猛操，李昇炫浑身酥软得都快要搂不住他了，“舒服么？”含吮着李昇炫因为昂着头而显眼的喉结，下身不住的挺动。

李昇炫顾忌着这是在露天场所，只敢哼哼嘤嘤的细声回应，“舒服...啊嗯...嗯...舒服...表扬你...志龙..棒...”禁不住就满嘴胡言乱语，可似乎都说到了点子上，问题回答了，自己男人也受到了认可。

话音刚落就感觉那烙铁一样的东西戳刺得更加卖力，肉体碰撞的声音仿佛都听到了回响，还有啧啧作响的淫靡水声，“别..啊啊哥！轻点儿！唔太重了~”李昇炫又羞又爽，马上推翻了刚刚的结论开始微微抗拒，发现这哥根本不理自己之后，用力咬住他的肩膀闷哼，流下的涎水很快濡湿了他的那一片衣服。

快感积累到快要爆发，李昇炫双手胡乱在权志龙发间逡巡，时不时抓上两下，再次微扬脖颈，权志龙的粗喘气息都喷洒在他颈侧，甚至往耳旁蔓延而去，仿佛要烫伤他的耳廓。

“哥~啊啊不行了哥~要射了哥~”李昇炫没叫多少但声音却还是哑得不行，这一声声蜜糖一样的哥，全部化成一股股热流往权志龙下腹窜去。

忍不住了，权志龙在李昇炫低声尖叫中最后一记猛插，箭似的射了进去，精液狠狠打在李昇炫敏感的内壁，激得李昇炫绷直了腰背，声音都哽在喉间射在了权志龙的衣服上，因为是第二次射，高潮显得特别绵长，呼吸屏了很久，李昇炫才渐渐软了下来。

权志龙的头埋在他肩窝，呼哧呼哧的大喘着气儿。

大风把草丛边的一排大树吹得沙沙作响，篮球场的学生们互相说笑着准备回寝室休息了，边走边把篮球拍得砰砰响，顺着校道的另一边，渐渐远去，直到听不见。

周围安静了下来，安静到，听得到不远处观赏鱼池里的氧气泵还在努力工作，听得到蟋蟀似在吵嚷的聊天，还有时不时几声青蛙的附和，还有彼此尚未平息的呼吸声。

“呀，你怎么射进来了...”李昇炫有些无力的控诉，从他哥身上滑下来，腿几乎合不拢，一软差点跪在地上，还好权志龙一直搂着他，刚一站稳，李小熊猫又带着哭腔嚷了起来，“哎呀，流出来了流出来了，快给我擦！”

权志龙手忙脚乱的翻衣服裤子各种兜儿，还好翻出了包还剩一张的纸巾，让李昇炫转过身去给他擦，李小熊猫本就没褪去的红潮又泛了起来，“不要...多羞人呀...”

强行把人转过去，轻柔擦拭着流到李昇炫大腿内侧的浊液，对折了之后捂上穴口揉摁了一下引导那液体流出，“唔~别这样弄~”还处于敏感状态的小穴羞涩的闭了闭口，屁股就招来权志龙啪的一声打，“别勾我啊，待会儿出不去了。”

特别委屈的扁着嘴，李昇炫不高兴了，“明明就是自己欺负了我一晚上....”

权志龙没说话，装模作样的去捡李昇炫被遗忘在草丛里的下衣，其实嘴都快咧到后脑勺了。

体贴的给李昇炫穿好衣服之后，也低着头给自己擦了擦完全接收了李昇炫浊液的外衣，李昇炫看着他动作，羞得都抬不起头来。

一把拉过这只熟透了的小熊猫，把他的左手从后面搭上自己肩膀，弯下腰背对他，“上来，背你回去。”

愣了一下，小熊猫迷迷糊糊的乖乖趴了上去，嘿，才不会承认是被男友力迷得心空了呢。

就着夜色，权志龙步步有力，宽厚的肩膀让李昇炫特别安心，夜风早就把淫靡的气味吹得干干净净，只剩青草香味。

李昇炫在轻微的晃动中昏昏欲睡，头埋在权志龙颈窝，深深嗅着他的味道。

从校门出去的时候，大叔正准备交班，看到俩小伙出来了，但是一个被背着像是虚弱无力的样子，特别关切，“呀，小伙子是怎么了？生病了？”

权志龙礼貌温和的冲大叔笑，“啊，是，他有点不舒服。”

“那赶紧回去吧，年轻人啊！要注意身体啊！”眼看听了这话的李昇炫头埋得更深了，大叔非常担心，用担忧的眼神目送着他们道谢后相亲相爱的离去。

走得远远的还听到被背着的那个小伙子嚷嚷的抱怨声，“都怪你！都怪你！”还调皮的摇摇晃晃，把背着他的那位摇得步伐踉跄。

迎着细碎星光，似有朦胧光圈。

哈哈哈哈，现在的年轻人，真可爱。

年轻人，要注意身体啊。嗯。


End file.
